Heart of Glass
(Xbox 360 DLC) |artist = |year= 1979 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Fácil (Remake) |effort = Pouco (Remake) |nogm = 3 (depois-''JD'') |pc = (Depois-''JD'') |gc = Setas |lc = (Remake) |picto = 55 (JD) 78 (Depois-''JD'') |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |dura = 3:44 |audio = |codename = HeartOfGlass }} "Heart of Glass" por está incluido em , (como uma música baixavel exclusiva pra o Xbox 360), e . Dançarina A dançarina é uma menina de cabelos brancos que usa botas brilhantes vermelhas e roxas e um cinto vermelho. Ela também usa um macacão roxo, óculos de sol roxos, brincos de argola vermelha e uma coroa. Não mudou muito a dançarina, exceto que suas botas agora são mais brilhantes e o rosto do treinador é mais visível. Remake No remake, o dançarino tem um brilho azul celeste em vez de um brilho roxo. Seu macacão é um pouco mais escuro e suas botas são menos brilhantes do que a versão Just Dance 3. Heartofglass coach 1@2x.png|''Just Dance 3'' Heartofglass coach 1 big.png|Remake Fundo O fundo é principalmente verde com silhuetas ciano de cacos de vidro. Há também cacos de vidro caindo. O chão é reflexivo. O fundo é mudado significativamente, agora com um vidro quebrado como pano de fundo com reflexos do dançarino em cada seção do vidro quebrado. Ainda há cacos de vidro caindo também. Remake O fundo é semelhante à versão Just Dance. É principalmente verde, mas os fragmentos de vidro estão agora se movendo para a direita, ao invés de cair. É também em alta definição. Há também luzes do palco no chão que produzem uma luz roxa. Movimentos Dourados Existem 3 Movimentos Dourados na rotina, em que todos são os mesmos: Todos os Movimentos Dourados: Levante ambos os braços em um semicírculo. heartofglass gm 1.png|Todos os Movimentos Dourados heartofglass gm 1.gif|Todos os Movimentos Dourados em-jogo Aparições em Mashups Heart of Glass aparece nos seguintes mashups: *''Ain’t No Other Man'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''We No Speak Americano'' Aparições em Modos Party Master Heart of Glass aparece nos modos Puppet/Party Master. Aqui alguns titulos atribuidos á ela: *Clubber's Wave *Cute Fighter *Cute O'Clock *Girl Power *Happy Housewife *Scoop *Sensual Girl *The Dancefloor *Vintage Dancefloor Curiosidades *In the menu icon, the dancer’s hair was shorter. *The radio edit of Heart of Glass is used in the game. The line "to be a pain in the ass" is replaced with "had a heart of glass". **Also, after the third verse, the song repeats the chorus and the "La la la" part twice; in the original version, the third verse is instead followed by another "Ooh ooh woah" part. **The radio edit and music video version last about 3 minutes and 30 seconds. The original album version was about 6 minutes long. *The "La la la" and "Ooh ooh woah" parts are not present in the lyrics on . It was later updated in future games to be present. *This is the first song by Blondie in the series. It is followed by Call Me. *When the coach exits off-screen in , she does not fade away like the other dancers from the same game which have a remake. *Along with Sway (Quien Sera) and We No Speak Americano (Fanmade), this song was temporarily removed from on March 2, 2015. One day later, the songs returned. *A square for this song was found in the files for . It appears to have the background from , but since menu icons are not present in the Xbox 360 version of the game, it was not used in . *At the beginning of the remake, heartbeats and sounds of glass can be heard. Gallery Arquivos do Jogo Tex1 256x256 aa5f75adda4f1520 14.png|''Heart of Glass'' Heartofglass thumb@2x.jpg|''Heart of Glass'' (Arquivos do ) Heartofglassbig.jpg|''Heart of Glass'' (Remake) HeartOfGlass Cover AlbumCoach.png|Extração do HeartOfGlass Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|Fundo da extração do heartofglass cover@2x.jpg|Cover do HeartOfGlass banner bkg.jpg|Banner do 414.png|Avatar GOLDEN Heartofglass.png|Avatar Dourado DIAMOND Heartofglass.png|Avatar diamante heartofglass pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Screenshots Em-Jogo HeartofGlassMenu.png|''Heart of Glass'' no menu do HeartOfGlass jd3 menu.png|''Heart of Glass'' no menu do HeartOfGlass jd3 coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do HeartofGlassJDNOWMenu.png|''Heart of Glass'' no menu do HeartofGlassJD2016Menu.png|''Heart of Glass'' no menu do HeartofGlassJD2016LoadingScreen.png|Tela de carregamento do HeartofGlassJD2016CoachSelection.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do HeartofGlassJD2016Score.png|Tela de pontos do HeartofGlassJD2017Menu.png|''Heart of Glass'' no menu do heartofglass jd2017 load.png|Tela de carregamento do heartofglass jd2017 coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do heartofglass jd2017 score.png|Tela de pontos do HeartofGlassJD2018Menu.png|''Heart of Glass'' no menu do HeartofGlassJD2018LoadingScreen.png|Tela de carregamento do HeartofGlassJD2018CoachSelection.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do Outros hdcoachforglassfat.png|Extração da Dançarina Heartofglassbackground.png|Fundo Videos Blondie - Heart Of Glass Heart Of Glass (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Just Dance™ Gameplay "Heart of Glass" Blondie Heart of Glass by Blondie Just Dance 3 Gameplay DLC Blondie - Heart Of Glass (Just Dance 1) Heart of Glass - Just Dance 3 Just Dance Now Heart of Glass ★★★★★ Heart of Glass - Blondie - Just Dance Unlimited Heart Of Glass - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 - Heart Of Glass Heart of Glass - Just Dance 2019 EXTRACT! Blondie - Heart Of Glass Just Dance 1 Just Dance 3 DLC Extract Heart of Glass Referências en: ru:Heart of Glass es:Heart of Glass Categoria:Músicas por Blondie Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 1 Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 3 Categoria:Músicas em DLCs Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance: Greatest Hits Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance Now Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance Unlimited Categoria:Julia Spiesser